Revenge
by fanfiction lover 228
Summary: Jack and Snow are kidnapped by the summer sprite Christan what will they do to escape? Will the Guardians find them in time or will they be lost forever? (Snow is Wolfrunner99-2 oc)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Jack and Snow are kidnapped by the summer sprite Christan what will they do to escape? Will the Guardians find them in time or will they be lost forever? (AN: Please read Snow Angels Wolfrunner99-2's story first or you might get confused.)

AN: Okay so I'm a new author and Wolfrunner99-2 had wanted me to do this story it is mainly based off of her characters and a couple of my own =) and so you don't get confused on what means what "_this means thoughts"_ and **this means flashback. **So with that on to the story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Snow but I do own all of my characters that I create. **

Revenge

Pitch watched from the shadows as Bunny, Jack, and Snow talked about the bet. Just then Snow saw him from the shadows he immediately backed away so that all she could see is his eyes. He watched as Bunny came and took Snow's arm and led her away from the brush he was hiding in. He then slowly followed them from a safer distance and heard that Jack was also going to be brought into this childish bet. He followed long enough to hear Snow say that bunny won the bet thanks to their shadows he heard that loud and clear.

Back at his cavern or really what was left of it he thought about how he could exploit this new information. While he was looking for ideas he took a walk around his lair he saw his most loyal nightmares in their stables quietly taking a nap he walked past his stables into the deepest parts of his cavern. As he was walking he remembered one of his long time friend's Christan. _I can't believe how long it's been since we first met. _

**Flashback 1710 **

Pitch's POV

It was a cold december night and I was prowling around a random town spreading nightmares as I went when I heard a very small whimper. A warm breeze carried the sound to me. I realised that this breeze can only be one thing the winds of the West. I went to investigate I found a summer sprite nearly half frozen curling up into a tree to try and stay warm. As I began to approach him he had called out "Who's there!" It was then that I decided that remaining hidden was pointless and had shown myself to the sprite. When he saw me he asked, "Who are you? And why are you here? Are you going to kill me?" in a panicked voice.

"Why I'm surprised that you haven't heard of me why I am the Boogeyman otherwise known as Pitch Black and you are?"

"Christan my name is Christan Flame and can you please answer the other two questions they are important to me." Christan's response was bold, but it was also stated in a voice just above a whisper. _Well this could be interesting his fear is so strong maybe I can use him and gain more fear then I can finally destroy those annoying guardians, but that leads me to wonder what is this boy afraid of. _As Christan was about to say something, Pitch began to answer his questions.

"Might as well explain, I'm here because the breeze carried a whimper of pain to my ears. Being the man that I am I had decided to see where the whimpers were coming from so that I could maybe enhance their fear and maybe have a little fun"Pitch all but purred. Christan's eyes widened at this and then he started to shake more violently with fear.

Christan asked, "And the other one what is your answer to that question?" Pitch had thought that letting the boy sweat a while so that he could get a little more fear from him was the best and took a look that said I'm thinking of the answer wonder what it will be? As Christan watched Pitch as he thought about his answer with those yellow eyes staring at him he was starting to get more than a little creeped out about it. "What are you looking at?" Christan said in a voice that suggested he was much more confident than he was feeling. Pitch had heard him and was thinking _this boy thinks that he can fool me with that voice doesn't he know I can feel the fear he has for me._

"Why I'm looking at you Christan who else would I look at so to answer your earlier question no I won't kill you but I have to ask what are you afraid of?" Pitch thought it would be a good idea for him to keep it a secret that he already knows what he is going to tell him. "Well I'm scared of these winter sprites they keep beating me up, jumping me, and when they are done frosting over my body so it takes longer for me to heal."

"Hmmm… that is a problem maybe you should come with to my lair so I can fix you up."

"No thanks I'm good I don't want to move it hurts too much."

"But you are hurt you should at least clean them so the cuts don't get infected." Christan thought about it and decided that he would take pitch up on his offer. _What else can I lose I have already been beaten to a pulp_

"Okay, Pitch" not even two seconds later Christan found himself in what seemed to be a cavern Pitch was gone and he was left there all alone. Meanwhile Pitch was gathering the necessary tools needed to fix or at least patch up Christan when a thought occurred to him _why am I doing this he is a complete stranger and here I am going to clean his wounds. Maybe I can use ! Thats it I'll use him as one of my pawns thats why I'm doing this._ Pitch had returned to the room where he left Christan when he found out that he was gone Pitch then went in search for the summer sprite when he found him he was worse off moving had caused his wounds to reopen (well which ever ones had sealed themselves) Christan seemed panicked because he started screaming then when I tried to bring him back he started to freak out even more. It was only when Christan stopped screaming did he really start to listen to what Christan was saying he told Pitch that he wanted them to be friends and that he didn't want to be alone any more he wanted a friend and asked Pitch "Please I'm scared and you were the only person besides my master that ever showed me this much kindness."

" But I am the boogeyman I am supposed to make you scared and"

"I don't care!" Christan yelled "you are the only person who has ever cared please I want you to be my friend." Pitch looked at Christan and to his and Christan's astonishment agreed oddly enough.

From that seemingly odd and oddly fast progression they are still friends to this day. Hey wait a minute Christan hates those two little brats maybe he would be able to do me a favor oh this will be good.

Christan was in Hawaii when out of nowhere Pitch appears scaring the living hell out of him. "Pitch how many times have I told you not to do that you scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh but Christan you know as well as I do that that is my job its what I do for a living." said Pitch with a grin.

"Yeah but to your friends that is kind of twisted." said Christan

"Oh please it is hardly as you say 'twisted' its just work besides I am naturally scarey."

"More like naturally dramatic," Christan muttered "So what brings you here shouldn't you be in your house resting?" Christan hated calling it a lair.

"Well yes but I had a favor to ask you do you still hate the frost siblings Snow and Jack?"

"Of course I do after what the Winter queen did to my master I hate her and her kids they were probably in on it possibly helped her out too." Cristan all but hissed

"Well that is good that your hate runs so thick still after all these years because I would like to ask you a favor could you kidnap the frost siblings?" Pitch asked

"Why do you know how powerful they are they could kill me!" Christan said in a slightly outraged voice. Even though he hated those two brats he still valued his life.

"Ah but not in their current form they lost a bet with that stupid rabbit so they will be baby rabbits for two weeks and in that time weak also they can't even defend themselves." Pitch said

"Really well do you know where they will be?" Christan said in a questioning tone.

"Yes they will be in that rabbit's warren for the entire duration so what do you say do an old friend a favor and do to them what the Winter queen did to your master."

"You mean torture them?" Christan said surprised "But what my master went through."

"Is exactly what they deserve look at what they did to me Jack nearly killed me I think it is time for them to get what they deserve don't you?" Pitch said

"Yeah you are right don't worry I'll take care of it." Christan said Pitch smiled

"Excellent come get me once you catch them I'll be in my lair" And with that Pitch disappeared.

_I don't like this but I wonder why Pitch wants me to make them suffer matter of fact I wonder what I'll do to them once I catch them welp better start planning. _And with that Christan started to plan their demise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Today is the day." _Jack thought to himself he looked around the tree he was sleeping in taking in all the sights and sounds the forest was one of his favorite things to do. Jack sighed as he remembered his sister got him into this mess. "Oh well might as well get this over with." Jack muttered. It took Jack nearly three hours to get to the warren he did have to give burgess one last snow day before he spent the week at the warren, and he couldn't help it if he got into a massive snow war that was only brought to an end because everyone got hungry. Jack is the guardian of fun after all and it was just fun to annoy Bunny.

"Jack, Jack where are you?" said Snow as she started to pace around the entrance of the warren a third time. The entrance was a huge hole in the ground Bunny had once told her that if any human came within a certain distance it would close up until the 'threat' was gone. Snow was still pacing when it occurred to her that she could just ask wind where Jack was so she shouted "Hey Wind, Where's Jack?" A small breeze fluttered past her which snow took as the cue to turn around when she looked up she saw Jack riding the wind currents down making him look like a snowflake. "Jack!" she shouted "Where have you been I've been waiting hours what took you so long?"

"Well I spreaded some last minute snowstorms since I'm going to be stuck in the warren for the next week." Jack said casually

Snow saw the look in Jack's eyes and knew that he was lying. "_He did something and he won't tell me about it." _Snow thought to herself. "Jack what did you do were did you send those last minute snowstorms?" Snow said in a questioning voice

"Oh you know the usual places Moscow, Sweden, Canada, Burgess, and Alaska" Jack muttered hoping his sister didn't hear him say

"You went to Burgess without me?! You probably had a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends." Snow said

"Okay yes I did but don't you think that you could wait on yelling at me for it Bunny will probably flip out at us for being this late." Jack said hoping to avoid the inevitable scolding.

With that Jack went ahead and jumped down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Bunny was wandering around the warren close to the entrance painting a few of his googies even though easter was a good five months away it was always good to be prepared. A cool breeze was all Bunny had as a warning before the temperature dropped several degrees. Then a small laugh before he was tackled by none other than Jack and Snow. "Oi get offa me ya bloody show ponies, yer three hours late I said to come by before noon." said Bunny

"Its not like we skipped out on the bet we're just a little late," said Jack. "Besides, even though I didn't make the bet I still have to honor it. After all a promise is a promise," Jack said as he threw a look at Snow.

"Jack do we really have to go through with this I don't wanna be a kangaroo for a week," Snow said in a whine.

"Oi! I ain't no kangaroo mate how many times do I have to tell you that," Bunny said "'Sides you need to keep yer word snowflake or else people won't trust you," Bunny said while picking up the egg he had been painting. "Now come on then lets get this started the faster you shift the faster you can leave an go off sprendin' winter," said Bunny.

"He's right Snow besides we can mess with the eggs while we are here." Jack said as his signature smirk resurfaced at the thought of playing a couple of pranks on his favorite Easter kangaroo.

"There will be no messin up my warren while you're here you hear me," Bunny said as he got slightly agitated at the thought of his warren being destroyed. Then a thought came to him "_If both of them are going to be stuck as pookas for the next week then that means they will get bored. If they get bored then that means my warren could look like North's place after the elves got into the sugar cabinet." _

The Frost siblings didn't notice the increasing horror rising in Bunny's eyes as he went around panicking trying to Jack and Snow proof the immediate area. "Well Snow I think its about time we changed don't you, who knows we might even like our new clothes after all I hear fur coats keep you warm," said Jack as he stuck his staff in the ground wear it would be safe. One of the greatest wonders of Jack's staff is if he sets it somewhere like in the ground, in a rock, or even high up in a tree it can only be moved by someone Jack truly trusts.

Jack and Snow started glow a light blue it slowly started to go brighter and brighter until it was a bright electric blue that encased them until a small popping sounded. In the place of Jack and Snow were two sleeping rabbits, if you looked closely you could see that they were not ordinary rabbits. Their fur had a slight blueish color to them their markings were that of a winter pooka although very rare amongst his kind they were very beautiful to look at. They were about the size of a small dog and their ears were about a foot long. Their markings looked like the frost they spread unique and breath taking. Bunny went over and carefully put the two slightly chilled pookas in his arms and carefully hopped over to his burrow. He put Jack and Snow in a spare room that he had it wasn't much in his eyes it had a small bed that was more nest like in structure, a dresser, and a small window that gave the room a cozy feel. As he was tucking them in he noticed how Jack seemed to instinctively curl around his sister in a protective ball covering her head and back from any predators.

Bunny walked away from the heart warming seen but not before feeling a chill run up and down his spine making his fur puff itself up to make him seem bigger than he really is. Bunny all of a sudden felt himself being watched before the feeling seemed to disappear almost as fast as it had come. He had a bad feeling and just like North's belly, Bunny's instincts are usually right.

* * *

"What is the word on the warren?" Christan asked his newest creation a small ball of light but if one were to look closely inside of that light was a small fairy like creature. The little fairy came closer and whispered the warren's layout, the burrow, what room the Frost siblings were in, and what to look out for. "Good job my little fairy, now I want you to go tell your sisters to be prepared to make a distraction for tomorrow. Once I get the okay from Pitch to take them to my lair I'll make their lives a living hell," Christan said in the classic evil villain voice. "I can't wait for tomorrow noon," Christan said as he was walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Jack realized when he woke up is that he is comfortable, the second was that he was in a room that had a window that was slightly cracked so it could let in a slight breeze. But what woke him up was his sister Snow. She was kicking him while she slept. Jack moved away from her and took in a more in depth look at the room they were in. The first thing he noticed was the bed or nest he was on was big enough for both him and his sister to sleep comfortably. It was woven with care with a mixture of straw, and long strands of fresh cut grass. He had noted the small dresser and nightstand. The dresser was carved it looked as if it had a lot of detail put into it, and the nightstand was a simple table with a lamp and drawer that had some drawing supplies like pencils, a blank sketchbook, and a couple of colored pencils.

Jack had decided to wait for Snow to wake up, but if the dream sand floating above her head was anything to go by that was a long way aways. So, with nothing better to do, he reached over into the nightstand, took a couple of pencils, the sketchbook, and started drawing. You see, most people don't know that Jack Frost is a boy with many talents and his sister isn't that far off either. Jack drew everything he could think of from his lake back in Burgess under the starry night, to the elves stealing cookies and phil chasing them about, he even drew his sleeping sister. By the time Snow had woken up Jack had been drawing for at least two hours.

"What are you drawing?" Snow asked in a drowsy voice.

"You actually, so how you feeling?" Jack said

"Umm… tired actually but I want to move around and get out of this room," Snow said as she was wiggling some of the feeling back into her feet curling and uncurling them.

Jack and Snow got off the bed and slowly learned how walk in their new form. Surprisingly enough Jack took to his Pookan form like a fish to water he was a natural, Snow on the other hand couldn't get used to the fact that her feet were twice the size they should be. Learning how to walk was filled with cursing, bumps to the head, and a lot of falling.

Snow was making so much noise that Bunny had heard her all the way from the other side of the burrow. Bunny walked into a funny sight. Snow and Jack were in a tangled mess of limbs and muffled curses. Bunny couldn't hold it in anymore he had laughed like he had never before it was actually genuine pure enjoyment of the sight of the Frosts struggling to get free from each other. Bunny walked over and helped Snow untangle herself from Jack while Jack although was embarrassed that he was caught in such a compromising position was also glad that Bunny had gotten a laugh out of it. "What were ya doing in here? I could hear ya from the other side of the warren," Bunny had said after his laughter had subsided enough for him to talk.

"Snow had said that she wanted to start moving around the warren so I had to teach her how to walk," Jack said, "I swear a two legged table can keep balance better than her," Jack said with a laugh as he thought about his sister's first steps in their shared room. She tried to walk like she would if she were human but her big feet were all over the place it didn't take long for her to fall either. In Jack's opinion she looked like a clown with giant shoes on trying to tip toe walk quietly away from a seen. It was times like that one that Jack wished he had a camera with extra memory.

"Jack its not funny!" Snow yelled, "It's not fair why do you have the natural talent you probably were practicing before the bet didn't you you big jerk!" Snow said as she pushed Jack and ran from the room.

"Way to going mate you made your own sister cry," Bunny said as he went to go after her.

"But I, Bunny I didn't mean to she usually isn't that sensitive and why would she say that?"

"Maybe you hurt her feelings either way I gotta go find the little bugga stay here," Bunny said as he hopped away to go find Snow.

* * *

Christan was waiting in his temporary lair he had spent about two days on it. It was in the middle of the desert but the best part of it was that he had managed to find a spot hot enough to cause the Frosts harm but not as sunny so Pitch could visit he is after all still recovering. Then once he had gotten the location he spent the rest of the time creating hot spots, small heat waves that came by and added to the humidity, but that wasn't the best part. He had made it so that it was hot enough to cause the maximum amount of pain but it wasn't hot enough to kill them he wanted them to suffer just like his master had. He had prepared tools and had made separate rooms for each event.

As Christan was staring at his handiwork one of his fairies came up to him and whispered "It is almost time sire what else do you want us to do?"

Christan thought for a second and then he said "Are any of the horses ready?"

The fairy whispered back "No but I hear the fire bird is dying to get out and burn somethings."

The smile on Christan's face was full of mischievous intentions he could disturb a couple of spring sprites and capture the Frosts. "_This is excellent my master will finally be avenged. All the pain he suffered will finally be paid back you know what they say. Payback's a bitch." _Christan said "Excellent bring the bird outside. This is going to be so much fun," as Christan was walking to the exit he stopped by a shadow and said to it "Pitch my friend the fun is about to begin." Knowing the message would go through Christan went up and climbed the ladder leading to the top floor closed the lid he had made to keep the room nice and hot. Climbed onto the bird and flew off heading towards the warren burning a couple of spring sprites and tree nymphs along the way. "_Enjoy your peaceful morning because this afternoon is going to be pure chaos." _

* * *

Snow was still running as fast as she could go on her big awkward feet she couldn't walk but she could run faster than most dogs, and could hide better than them too. She was hiding in one of the open mouthed golems with a couple of googies. Snow had tear tracks in her fur and her eyes were stained a reddish pink that we all get after a good cry. She was going to stay in her little hide away until the bet ended but then she heard Bunny calling out her name. "Snow, Snow, where are you little anklebiteah'. Jack is sorry come on out," Bunny said as he was walking past her hiding spot. Snow slowly left her hiding spot and called out to Bunny.

"Its not fair why is it Jack has all the talent? Why was I the one that had to stay behind with that witch of a mother the Snow Queen?" Snow said as the tears started afresh "Why am I the one that has to be taught why can't I be for once better than my brother at something," at that point Snow was practically sobbing she just wanted to know why she wasn't good at anything.

Bunny was staring at the kit with wide surprised eyes. He had never thought that the little snowflake could be jealous of her brother, he shared his talents with her and helped her to become as good as he was. Bunny took the sobbing kit into his arms and hugged her although Bunny wasn't good with tears he could handle a small problem like this. "Snow you know that no one can be good at everything right. It jus' ain't possible you will find your talents in due time then you can share them with Jack okay so lets go back," just as Bunny said that a bright white hot light came towards them at a terrifying speed. Bunny took off for the burrow but the ball of light just kept pace with the pooka matching Bunny every jump and dodge and roll he did. Bunny as the burrow came into sight he ran around back opened the window to the room she and Jack shared shoved her in closed the window and ran trying to lose their pursuers.

Snow saw a real life nightmare Jack was being held up by his neck and it was clear that this mystery person was choking him. "Leave him alone!" She shouted before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay I have a good reason for why I didn't update last week I was super busy and also it was due to reading and plain procrastination. Sorry it super short chapter. But I have a question for you guys that I will ask at the end of the story so PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT! With that on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack was sitting in his and Snow's room when there had been a loud crash. Jack had gotten up from the bed to go investigate the noise when his window slid open and his sister was shoved through. The next thing Jack knew he was being strangled by a strange man he had never seen before. Then he heard Snow cry out for the guy to leave him alone before it turned quiet. The room was slowly turning into a sauna, the heat probably made her pass out she was meant for cooler climates after all. But that wasn't the point anymore Jack eyed down the stranger before he used his hind legs to kick him in the jaw. Jack managed to wriggle free from his grasp while he was stunned. Jack ran over to Snow but before he had the chance to check for injures both Jack and Snow were shoved in separate sacks specially made to absorb the outer temperature and those sacks were hot, dangerously so. It was through sheer will power that Jack was able to remain conscious, it took even more for him to continue fighting. Jack heard Bunny shouting at the stranger to let them go and then he felt a sharp pain in his side before he was dropped only to be flung around the air. Jack landed hard on what he thinks is a egg golem. In a daze Jack got out of his sack only to look around the warren and see the place in literal chaos fires were everywhere, googies were being smashed and their flowers trampled, and the grass was burnt beyond the thought of repair. Then Jack saw Bunny on the ground with his left arm twisted in an odd angle, there was a huge gash in his right leg and Bunny was covered in blood. The blood had already started to mat his fur into tight clumps from his chest down to his lower waist.

Jack ran over to Bunny trying to shake him awake "Bunny, Bunny wake up please you have to get up and hide," Jack said

Bunny cracked open his eyes and said to Jack " Run mate, run as fast as you can go I'll be fine it's you and Snow they are after," Bunny said in a tired whispery voice.

"No!" Jack shouted "I can't just leave you here, look at yourself you're hurt, and bleeding please don't make me leave you," Jack said as he was trying to hold back the tears that he would come eventually.

"I'll be fine just go!" Bunny said in a desperate voice.

"But, Bunny I can't please please just get up," Jack said desperately. Then Jack felt a sharp piercing where his ears were. It occurred to Jack that he was being held up by his ears by the same guy that had tried to kill him.

Then a giant bird with flames covering it's wings and body. It had orange, gold, red, and purple feathers that gleamed in the warren's spring sunlight. It had sharp talons and long claws that were dripping with what he hoped was some of Bunny's dark red paint. It's beak although straight was slightly curved around the tip, it was almost silvery in color. The bird was beautiful in a terrifying sort of way.

"My name is Christan and I'm here to make you suffer," Christan said before all Jack knew was darkness.

* * *

Bunny couldn't help but watch as the summer spirit known as Christan knocked Jack out with a solid blow to his head before he tossed him into a bag those balls of light gave him before disappearing. "_No," _Bunny thought "_I need to get up, I have to protect them," _Bunny was slowly rising from the ground to stand his ground and fight. Bunny thought to himself " _I lost one family I'm not losing another. I will stand up, I will fight, and I will win." _Bunny stood with a steely look in his eye and said out loud "Once I'm finished with ya you'll be sorry you ever messed with the Easter Bunny an' his family." Bunny's fur stood on ends, his lungs were on fire, and his leg was throbbing painfully along with his arm. The pain was near unbearable but through sheer willpower he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He grabbed his boomerang and was about to throw it but was interrupted by a swift leg kick to his already aching side. Bunny looked up into the eyes of Christan and swore that he would make him pay. He watched him take Jack stuff him in a burlap sack, and take off on the fiery bird to MiM knows where.

"I'm sorry Jack and Snow for not protecting you," Bunny whispered before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Christan was so happy today's kidnapping went smoothly. Not only was he able to trash ten yes ten spring sprites houses he also managed to set back all Easter preparations back by four months. But that wasn't the best part the best part was picking a fight with the Easter Bunny one of the most skilled fighter the spirit world has ever seen and winning. Today was a very good day, and it may get better depending if the siblings woke up fast enough.

The fire bird landed in the desert right by the entrance to Christan's lair and dropped the sacks he was carrying in his claws into the hot but surprisingly soft sand. The bird leaned towards Christan silently asking for some affection although he doesn't like being touched he did like Christan and that was all that mattered to the bird.

Christan knowingly reached up and gently ran his hands through the bird's feathers cooing sweet endearments into its ear or where his ear would be if he were a dog. The bird nonetheless cooed softly back before nuzzling Christan's hand and flying away back to it's nest with a loud caw.

Christan grabbed Snow and Jack's sacks carried them down the ladder before he dragged them into their portable holding cells. He calmly walked over to another shadow and told it that the job was done and asked for Pitch to come over to see his work.

About ten minutes later Pitch arrived with his usual flair for dramatics. For some odd reason his heart started to speed up when he looked into his eyes. Those wonderfully piercing golden amber eyes that in the right light shined like a crackling camp fire.

"Hey Pitch hows it going?" Christan said

"Good I heard you tell my shadows that you were successful in obtaining the Frosts," Pitch said

"Yup and it was fun I hope you felt all the fear I caused," Christan said in a slightly giddy voice

"Yes I did you did well Christan now here are my next instructions. I want you to torture them make them feel nothing but pain and fear like your master had, but I want you to allow me complete and utter access into your lair so I can watch you, " Pitch said

"Sure," Christan said, "No problem just one question though why do you want me to do this?" Christan asked.

"Didn't I tell you this before, I'm doing this for revenge," Pitch said "Jack is the one that made me powerless he is the reason why I can't leave my lair for long periods of time. Snow is just another traitor she had made me a promise, a promise that she never kept. So that is why I'm doing this, this is payback for all the times those brats wronged me they should have known to never mess with the Boogyman,"Pitch said in a furious voice.

Pitch stared at the holding cells and said to himself "Well Jack I hope your stay here is absolutely filled with fun. After all Christan has many fun games for you planned," Pitch said in a menacing voice.

Christan looked at Pitch and wondered just how much Pitch had endured, how much pain he had felt, all alone. Christan swore to himself that he would make sure Pitch was never alone ever again and that he would know what it is like to have a true friend.

* * *

AN: Okay so here is my question I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to make Christan and Pitch love each other in a 'more that a friend way' or a 'you are like a brother to me way' or keep it as is let me know through the reviews and or by PM I'll read it and let you know my decision on it in the next chapter. You guys are awesome thanks for reading =)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack woke up in pain. His head was throbbing his feet were sore and the rest of his body felt like it was on fire. He tried to get up, but the room twirled, dipped, and leaped like a ballerina on stage. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

Once Jack was able to open his eyes and not feel like he was about to take off, he surveyed the room or what he assumed was a room.

The place looked like a cave with a bunch of caverns in the walls. There were chains everywhere ranging from a rusty orange to bright silver. Not only that but the whole place was glowing a faint but noticeable red. Then finally Jack took a look around his cage it was big in height but smaller in width and length. It was about ten hops across and Jack could only stretch out his legs half way. The bars where a gleaming whitish silver, but what Jack didn't know was the cage was originally silver but was enchanted with a spell that kept the bars white hot.

Snow woke up with a pounding headache, she sat up and looked around for Jack. She saw him two cages over examining the bars of the cage with his eyes she shouted "Jack, Jack! Where are we? Whats happening?"

Jack slightly startled by hearing Snow's voice said back "No need to yell so loud, and I don't know where we are, but it looks like some sort of cave with a whole bunch of caverns."

"But why are we here?" Snow said

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling Snow this isn't gonna end well." Jack said in a foreboding voice.

Just then a pair of foot steps were heard echoing throughout the cave. Clip-Clip-Clip

they were getting louder and sharper. Then their captor came into view standing in all his glory. He was pale and slim in build, his shoulder length hair blowing in the slight breeze. It's color was a reddish brown that in the right light turned bronze. He seemed tall though, he was around Jack's height (when he is in his human form) and he was wearing knee length sandals.

The guy started walking towards their cages and as he was walking he said "Well, well, well looks like you're both awake."

Jack stood up and said "Who are you and why'd you take us?"

"Oh my I didn't tell you silly me, my name is Christan. You're here because you did something to me that I can never forgive, and you are going to pay." Christan said

Snow piped up and said "We haven't done anything to you, we have never even seen you before today."

Christan said heatedly "Lies, you know what you did and that's why I'm going to enjoy doing this," Christan snapped his fingers and the cages holding Jack and Snow started moving transporting them into one of the many caverns.

The whole place was filled with flames the heat was unbearable to most spirits. Christan was reveling in the feel of the room. The flames seemed to be drawn to him and therefore surrounded him like a dog towards its master. They seemed to dance and twirl under his gaze and would jump for joy when he touched them. There were ovens that fed the magical flames, when the flames burnt the fuel they would turn brilliant shades of Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, Red, and Orange. It was both a stunning and dangerous sight.

"Wow," was all Jack could say before he was thrown into the flames.

"Jack!" Snow said as she grabbed the bars of her cage only for her paws to get badly burned. Snow jumped back weary of the bars behind her, she looked down at her paws the pads of her paw were raw and bleeding. There were charred bits of burnt skin still on her paw the hair surrounding it were singed about a quarter of an inch. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air around her. Tears ran down her face from the pain.

Christan took pity on the crying girl and said,"He's not dead, my flames don't harm if I tell them not to. Right now he's is just sitting in the middle of the flames, the heat from my friends are already starting to affect him. But don't worry you'll join him soon enough," Christan took advantage of Snow's confused look and threw her into the flames while he pulled out Jack.

Jack was a sight for sore eyes his fur was soaking wet, his eyes were closed but he was panting due to heat exhaustion. He was awake though and when he opened his eyes he turned towards Christan and said,"What did you do to Snow?"

Christan gave him an innocent look and said, "Why I haven't done anything to your dear sister." Christan walked around Jack's cage looking at what he had done to the poor spirit. Worried, tired, sick, and in pain. Christan realized that although he wanted to avenge his master he didn't want to kill them which is what his original plan entailed.

"_What do I do I don't want them dead, but Pitch might get mad and then he won't wanna talk to me. He'll probably hate me for chickening out on my own plan, but I'm not a killer. I have to think of something. Pitch is determined individual he didn't chicken out when he waged war on the Guardians. He didn't chicken out when he asked Jack to be his family, although what Jack didn't know was that Pitch was subtly putting himself out there because he secretly liked Jack and wanted him to become his. Why do you think he reacted the way he did granted I saw the whole thing but it still hurt that Jack didn't notice the slight weakness in his voice when he asked Jack to join him nor his softened gaze. Maybe I should tell Pitch that I don't want to kill them, maybe I should reveal my own feelings for him since the battle weakened him to a point where he can't run if things get complicated," _Christan thought to himself. He pulled Snow from the flames and put her next to Jack. She didn't spend as long in his wall of fire, but it was enough to make her slightly dehydrated and overall uncomfortable. He took them to a room which was the coldest room in his torture chambers and set them down next to eachother. He opened his mouth and said "I have decided to give you guys a break and I will come back tomorrow use this time wisely my fairies will tend to your wounds. Please relax and rest as much as you can depending on your behavior this may by your new resting place after the games." With this he spun on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Jack and Snow were surprised and confused about Christan's hasty exit.

Jack even more so because he thought Chirstan said he was going to give them a break. If he was going to give them a break he would have let them out of their cages right. Then Jack's focus changed to Snow and how she was doing, she seemed a bit worse for wear. There was what he was assuming was blood on her front paws, her fur was some what matted, and her eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying. To sum it up she looked like she had been to hell and back.

"Snowdrop you okay?" Jack said with clear worry reaching for the bars.

"Don't!" Snow shouted

Jack flinched and pulled his hand back. The look of hurt that was shown on Jack's face made Snow sick to her stomach to realize that she caused that with that one word. Snow lowered her voice to that above a whisper and said "The bars are cursed don't touch them okay, I touched the bars now my hands are burned."

"Snow how are the burns?" Jack said.

"I don't know can't feel them." Snow said in a detached voice.

Then a group of Christan's fairies came in with a bowl, some bandages, and water. Five of them went to Jack and seven of them went to Snow. The five fairies carried with them some water and a little bit of food (two apples). They went around Jack checking for injuries and any other ailments before turning around and helping their sisters with Snow's injuries.

Snow was in rough shape, the fairies used some of the magic their master trusted them with to heal the nerves in her hands. Then they went about cleaning the wounds, putting a bit of ice on her hands before wrapping them and giving her a glass of water and a couple of apples. Once Snow was taken care of one fairy separated from the group to watch the Frosts to make sure nobody went into shock or got an infection.

Snow was blissfully unaware of what was going on. The day's events had finally caught up to her she was reduced to being a sobbing mess on her cages' floor. Snow couldn't take it, she knows she's tough, she knows she's strong, but to not have a say, to be nothing more than a toy that someone chooses to break it takes too much out of her. She is reminded of how powerless she really is, Jack can't get us out of here we are gonna be trapped here until we either die or worse.

Jack watched in silent sorrow at Snow's melt down. "_Snow," _Jack thought, "_I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I'm sorry that I can't take you away from here, I'm sorry that I'm so weak. Snow I hope you can forgive me for my own weakness, I hope Bunny's alright he was hurt badly. But there's something Christan is hiding and I'm gonna find out what it is even if we escape from this place." _Jack's eyes drooped close.

* * *

Christan was destroying his bedroom tearing thru it like a hurricane. All he kept thinking was why. Why is it now of all times he decides to chicken out on his own plan. He knows that Pitch would be seriously pissed if he knew about his weakening resolve.

"What do I do?" Christan said.

* * *

Pitch was in his lair when he felt a spike of fear from Christan's little torcher chambers. One thing most people didn't know about Pitch was that not only can he tell you your deepest fears he can also tell you when someone is in heart stopping terror, and right now he can feel Snow's fear making him stronger. Jack was in a state of fear that although wasn't as strong as Snow's, was just as powerful. They were in complete turmoil their fears messing with their minds, it was fantastic. This is the best revenge I could have asked for this will teach those snobby Guardians not to mess with the Boogyman.

Pitch thought about the Guardians and their neglectful behaviors. Manny had created them to prevent me from ruling over the humans nightmares and dreams. It was I who agreed to allow them access to earth, it was me who allowed them to gain a few believers so they wouldn't die. You see as long as they had a small number of believers I was okay with them living here and creating their own holidays and myths. But then that rabbit came and took away from me my throne he was the one to put the final nail in my coffin and erase me from being believed in dooming me to be forever walked threw.

The Guardians had labeled me as the bad guy just because I cause children nightmares. Did it ever occur to them that fear teaches children common sense. Did they ever think that maybe I tired of being the bad guy, I didn't even choose to do this job. Those guardians didn't even ask me if I was doing this for the thrill of it. Do I enjoy scaring the children of the world is an obvious answer. But do I want to harm them, no I wouldn't even dream of it. Fear is fun like the rollercoasters at the amusement parks, people are paying to get scared near half to death.

No matter what I do I can't seem to get out of this roll I play in this good versus evil battle even though I'm on the side of good. But they are going to pay for all the years they had isolated me, they are going to pay for taking away all my believers, and they are going to pay for their own ignorance. They won't know what hit'em.

Pitch started laughing a laugh that said I went crazy long ago. Now is the time to let it shine thru into the next century. Pitch was more than happy to embrace his madness going as far as to explore it, he honestly loved being crazy.

* * *

Bunny was currently resting in his room at the North Pole. Although against his will he was forced into bed rest after one of his messenger eggs contacted North. North was more than shocked at Bunny's condition his exact words word Боже мой (translates to my god in english)

Luckily enough for Bunny he was just had a couple of cracked ribs and a dislocated arm and leg. But the cuts he had gotten during the fight were a different matter although they are healing at a remarkable rate it's still slow enough for Bunny to be bed ridden until he isn't in risk of reopening them.

But while Bunny's on bed rest the guardians were searching frantically for Jack and Snow once they were told that they had been kidnapped by a summer sprite they spared as much time as they could looking for them. Sandy's dreamsand was on high alert looking for their familiar dream signatures, Tooth's fairies had their eyes peeled for any suspicious activity, Baby Tooth had gotten together her own squad of off duty fairies to look for Jack and Snow, and Bunny's eggs were looking underground for them too.

Now matter what those guardians were determined to get Jack and Snow back home safe.

* * *

AN: Okay I'm so sorry this took so long to write school's about to let out and I had makeup work to do. I might not be able to write again until school starts back up but keep your eyes peeled there might be a surprise chapter. And only one of you guy's voted on making Pitch and Christan fall in love so that's what I'm going with if you want to change it's direction all you have to do is tell me thru the reviews and or by PMing me.


End file.
